


Secret Agent Man (Smut! Edition)

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2k words of boning, And A Link To The Fic, F/M, Just Smut!, Presidents Daughter AU, secret agent ben, text fic, the smut awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey’s Father has just been elected president of the United States. Ben Solo has been assigned as her personal Agent. However, Rey’s safety quickly seems like less of an issue than her sanity once they begin to talk...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 608





	Secret Agent Man (Smut! Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This an epilogue! The actual fic can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/violethoure666/status/1237115999641653251?s=21) or on [threadreader](https://threadreaderapp.com/thread/1237115999641653251.html) for easier reading. Enjoy!

Rey is allowed to leave next day. She can’t get out of there fast enough. She doesn’t recognize the agents who escort her. She doesn’t recognize the hotel they show up at, they’ve moved her things, and when she gets into this new room she feels strangely unmoored.

But her things are here, so she showers, letting the hot water work out the kinks in her neck and spine. She washes her hair, and then she sits in the tubs and shaves her legs one handed. It hurts to use her right arm too much. 

After, she has no idea what to wear. Her clothes are just gonna come off, right? Hopefully? But it’s chilly in her room, so she puts on plain black sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt with her nicest sheer bra and panties under it, because duh. 

He promised he’d be there for the night shift and told her not to text him about it, so all she can do is wait. Her hair is dry by the time she hears voices outside, and then silence, and then a knock. 

“Yeah? I mean it’s open!” Why is her heart going so fast? She feels like she can’t get enough air.

The door opens and Ben comes in. He’s in his suit, it’s crisp and dark as his eyes. He looks nervous. 

“Hi,” she whispers. 

“Hey.” 

She runs for him. He catches her when she jumps and holds her, mouth slotting against hers, lips opening hers up, tongue tasting her. His hands are her ass, she’s wrinkling his perfect suit. 

“Ben,” she whispers, and he pulls back to look at her, groans, and then kisses her again. She lets him, and when they seperate again it’s his doing. 

“Let me see your arm,” he says, and he carries her to bed, sets her down. She lets him take her arm while her eyes rove over him. He is so big, the lines of his suit so clean. His face— she loves his face. 

“I’ll be okay,” she says gently, when that face she loves scrunches in anger. 

“If I ever find him, I swear to god Rey—“ 

Rey kisses Ben again, and he makes a little sound against her. 

“The last thing I want,” she whispers, “is you taken away right after I finally got you. No murder, okay?” 

“No promises.” Rey laughs softly and Ben’s face softens. “This is a bad idea,” he says gently. 

“Do you… not want to?” 

“I want to, more than anything, I just— I’m not sure we can get away with it. Hux knows, and I don’t think I’m very good at—“ he breaks off and clears his throat, “at hiding how I feel for you.” 

“So, what do you wanna do?” 

She steels herself for him to leave, can already feel tears prickling her eyes. It’s so typical of her. Poor, motherless Rey, always fighting down feelings of abandonment, to find the one person she knows she can’t have. It’s like she wants to be hurt it’s like she wants— she wants  _ Ben _ . Just Ben. She wants Ben so bad she starts to shake. He pulls her closer and mouths at her ear, her jaw. 

“I wanna be with you. We’ll figure out how to make it work, I promise. We’ll come clean about it all. I don’t want to hide. If they reassign me, that’s fine. If they send me to to fucking Thailand or Detroit, okay whatever. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Would they do that?” 

“I don’t know, it’s up to the president.”

“My dad?” Rey laughs. “Oh well, we’re fine then.”

Ben looks at her, puzzled.

“He wants me to be happy,” she shrugs, “and he obviously trusts you with my life so, I think we’re g—“ 

Ben crashes into her like a wave, soaking her. She’s spent so many hours, so many days wishing she could touch him; watching him get close and then back away. The way he pulled his hands from her at the movies— they’re all over her now, rubbing over her leggings, dipping under her shirt, tangling in her hair. 

She’s pushing his suit jacket off as soon as she can, she lets him do his buttons while she tugs her own clothes off, waiting for him in just a bra and panties. He stops when he’s shirtless to groan and then kiss her, leaning over her body and pressing against her. 

The cold metal of his belt buckle bites her thigh and then the skin right above where her underwear stops, she shivers, pushing her hands against his waistband uselessly until he pulls back to unhook his belt. 

It makes a  _ thwoop _ sound as he pulls it out of the loops and she shivers. He pushes his pants, and his boxer-briefs down in one swift motion. 

Then his mouth is on her tits, through the sheer fabric of her bra. She can feel the wet head of his cock rubbing against her thigh as he moves over her, and hear the way that his breath catches in between kisses. 

“I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you,” he tells her, unhooking her bra and kissing the sensitive skin of her breasts, it’s raw from the way he was rubbing her bra into her skin and it tingles. 

“Ben,” she whines, and she reaches down to push her panties off. His hand meets hers and helps, then his fingers are between her legs and pushing two into her so quickly it feels like he fucks the breath out of her. 

They make twin sounds, right against each other’s mouths, and then he starts to open her up. 

“Do you like it?” 

His voice is so rough, so low against her ear. 

“Yes, yeah, more.” 

His fingers are big, and he works them so quickly, a thumb swiping against the most sensitive part of her.

“Please, Ben please, I wanna— I wanna—“ 

“Shh, so impatient,” he whispers. “So demanding, so _fucking_ _snarky_ all the time. Such a little brat.”

“I am not a br— ahh!” Her words choke off as he crooks his fingers, and he kisses her hard. 

“God I’ve wanted to shut you up just— like— this—“ 

Rey can’t talk, can’t think, she grunts against him as she feels herself hurtling toward an orgasm. She tries to talk but makes an embarrassing little sound instead and Ben chuckles softly, his fingers relentless inside of her. 

She falls apart on his hand, her own, much smaller, hands grabbing his shoulders as he whispers  _ that’s it  _ and  _ just as pretty as I knew you would be  _ and  _ can’t wait to feel you on my cock. _

Rey isn’t a virgin but she’s  _ never _ had anyone talk dirty to her beyond  _ I wanna fuck you _ or  _ you’re really wet _ and this is— Ben. 

She’s almost dizzy with how good she feels when he pulls his fingers out of her and starts working himself, eager to be inside of her, but she manages to push him back anyway.

He looks concerned for a minute, but follows her lead and lays back on the bed. He has one  _ massive _ hand wrapped around his  _ massive _ cock. She’s never seen anything so hot in her life. 

“Do you wanna be on top?” he asks, but then he stops talking because her mouth is on him. 

She goes right for it, sinking down and relaxing her throat, then sucking hard as she pulls up. Again, and again, and again. 

Ben curses, she hears his head thunk against the wall and looks up at him. She’s never seen him look like this— wild, untamed, in awe. She keeps her eyes on him as she takes him down again and  _ god _ he’s big, she can’t fit him all, but she uses her hand where she can’t reach and after a minute he’s got his fingers tangled in her hair as he fucks her mouth.

She does everything she can to be good for him, to not choke, but she can’t help gagging a little bit, can’t help how her eyes water and how drool pools in her mouth, thick with precum and dripping down her chin. 

“Rey,” he whines, “I— I want to cum inside you.” 

She pulls off of him with a wet pop, her lips tingling from being stretched. She knows her mouth is probably cherry red. Ben looks at it before he kisses her slowly, pulling her up on top of him. He calms down enough to pump himself again, and then presses against her. 

She watches between their bodies as she sinks down onto him, feels the stretch and burn of him filling her, carving out a space inside of her. He’s big, and she puffs little half breaths against his shoulder as she adjusts. 

Then she adjusts, and he starts to fuck her for real. 

He holds her hips and slides her up and back down, pushing up to meet her and smirking when it makes her choke each time. He fucks her so hard but he kisses her face gently, plays with her nipples— slow, teasing circles that heighten what he’s doing inside of her body. When she tries to touch her clit, he pushes her hands away. 

“Not yet,” he tells her and she whines, and he laughs. “See, you are a brat. Needy little Ms.Palpatine wants to cum on my cock, huh?” 

“Ben, please—“ 

“I don’t think so. Wasn’t the orgasm I gave you before enough? You really need more?” 

Rey nods. 

“Tell me.” 

“I need more.” 

“More what?” 

“More— more— I need to cum again, please let me cum Ben, make me cum, I’m so close. I’m so close, I just need—“ 

She rubs herself against him as hard as she can, circling her hips and he groans, nips her jaw and then flips them over. 

He starts to fuck her faster. 

“Say it again.” 

“I wanna cum, Ben. Make me— make me cum on your cock.” She flushes red at the words but they push her closer. Ben is fucking her fast, making the sweetest little sounds against her mouth and right as his hips become truly erratic, he pushes a hand between their bodies and rubs her clit. 

That’s all it takes, she shatters against him. She can feel her body spasm and contract, and then she feels him cum inside of her, the rush of heat. His eyes and his lips are both so wet when he scrunches his face up in agony, in bliss. 

He kisses her until they both can’t anymore, and they’re forced to break apart, panting and gasping for air. 

“Holy shit,” she says as he rolls off of her. It’s quiet for a minute, and then Rey breaks it. “Can we do it again?” 

“Right this second?” Ben asks. His face is amused, one eyebrow raised. 

“I mean, I guess we could put on 5 Headed Shark Attack instead— I haven’t lunch and I was saving some sour patch kids but they switched my rooms and I don’t—“ 

Ben is on her again, kissing her. 

“No candy,” he says, “not right now.” 

“Just cock, then?” She smirks. 

“Like I said,  _ total _ brat.” He’s smiling, bigger and toothier than she’s ever seen. Rey still opens her mouth to argue, but then Ben grabs her hips, tugs her flat on her back and disappears between her legs, and she forgets what she was going to say. 

Afterwards, when Rey tells him flat out that this is better than shark week, she actually means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are super tough times for me so if you’re interested in my other works/supporting me in other ways check out my Twitter!


End file.
